Back To That Life
by FinchelForeverHeart82
Summary: Rachel and Finn have known each other for almost their whole lives and tried dating a couple of time. Everything changes when Rachel and her family move away from Lima,Ohio and live in New York for a couple of months. What will Finn act like when he sees that Rachel has come back?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I have decided to write a finchel story:) I am new at this so no mean reviews:) enjoy if you can

Santana's P.O.V

After 5 months of living in New York, my mom decided to move back to Lima, Ohio because of this guy Brody, who WAS our neighbor in New York, apparently did something to my sister. I don't wanna talk about it. Bye.

San: Holy shit mom, how far are we? This is hell!

Shel: San watch your mouth, were 5 minutes okay?

Rach: Mom, why'd we have to move back here when there's billions of other places to move to. *crosses arms*

Shel: Cause there's a lot of friends and family here okay moody?

Rach: Yeah that explains that Kurt is like my only family.

*by the way Santana is wearing a blue blouse that shows a little stomach cause it ties up and with jean shorts (ripped a bit), with her hair in a pony tail, and pink lipstick and black eye liner, same with Rachel but a pink blouse and hair down straightened*

Shel: Okay we're here. Happy?

Rach: Yeah I guess *smiles a little* I kinda miss it here.

San: Oh my god. Same with me.

Shel: *smiles*

*Rachel and Santana hug and then get out together and run to the door of the house they love. they look around a bit and then Rachel speaks*

Rach: Let's go visit Kurt. *smiles brightly*

San: Okay come on!

Shel: I'm coming with you two.

Rach: Come on San! *starts to run*

*they run leaving their mom walking*

*Rachel knocks on the door. They stand there and hear a high voice say "I GOT IT!". They could hear him get up from the table in the kitchen. He opened the door.*

Kurt: HOLY SHIT. OH MY GOD HI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? *hugs them both tightly*

San: *out of breath* W-we moved back h-here.

K: *jumps up and down* OH MY GOD I MISSED YOU GUYS!

R&S: *out of breath. U-us too.

K: God you sound like you guys are gonna pass out. Come on in guys! I'll get you guys a drink.

Burt: Kurt who is it? *confused*

R&S: H-hi.

Carol: OH MY GOD. *runs up and hugs them*

B: Hey girls! *smiles and joins the hug*

Rachel's P.O.V

I totally forgot about Finn. He was just sitting there shocked. I guess no one expected me not looking like a five year old?

*knock on the front door again*

C: I'll get it. You guys sit down. *smiles and walks to get the door*

Rachel's P.O.V

Of course when Kurt and Santana there's only a seat left next to Finn. God what the hell? Ugh sitting next to my ex is hell.

F: Hi R-Rachel.

R: Hi. *she said with a smile on her face*

Shel: *walks in with carol* gosh you girls couldn't wait for me? *laughs*

San: Well you should of ran with us or took the car.

*everyone laughed*

Shel: Scoot over Rach *they share a chair. Rach was a little closer to Finn*

K: So. Why are you here? Visiting?

Shel: Well uh we moved back. *smiles*

K: OH MY GOD! MY DIVAS ARE BACK! But why?

Shel: *rach hits her hand* Ow Rachel. Ok well this guy Jesse, well, tried to do something to Rachel..

C&B&K&F: WHAT?!

R: well um exsuce me a second *tears up and walks out the front door*

San: I'll go chec- *gets up*

Finn: No let me.

Carol: Finn, I don't know of that's a good idea?

*everyone agrees but Shelby*

Shelby: No just let him.

Finn: Thanks .

Shelby: Just call me Shelby again. *smiles*

*he walks outside and sees Rachel sitting on a curb towards the street crying a bit. he runs over to her*

Rach: Finn leave me alone. *gets up and runs into the street. she sees a car speeding down the road* oh shit.

Finn: RACH WATCH OUT! *runs into the street and pushes her to the other side of the street. they both lay on the grass. Rach sits up.

R: Um why'd you do that? Why didn't you just let me get hit.

Finn: Because, I care about you. *looks at her*

Rach: Why?

Finn: Because I've known you like forever. And we're friends. Right?

Rach: Yeah I guess. *tears a little*

Finn: Rach what wrong n-

Rach: *hugs him* I'm scared.

Finn: Why?

Rach: Because of Jesse. I know he will find me. *cries on his shoulder*

Finn: *puts his hand under her chin and lifts her head up* listen to me, he won't hurt you. Me and Kurt will kill him if he tries to.

*Santana and Kurt looking out the window at them.*

San: We need to get our finchel back together.

Kurt: Well, there's kinda one problem with that.

San: NO KURT DON'T TELL ME HE'S TAKEN.

Kurt: Yeah he is. But the worst of all, is that he is taken by QUINN..

San: OH HELL NO! YOUR JOKING RIGHT?

Kurt: *shakes head* No.

San: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HIM? UGH.

*back to Finn and Rachel*

R: *looks down at ground* Well uh we should go inside. Everyone's probably wondering where we are. *gets up*

F: Yeah. *gets up also and walks with her*

K: Shit their coming. *pretends to look for shoes*

San: Crap. What the hell do I do?

K: HELP ME LOOK FOR-

F: Uh hey guys. *notices them being awkward* What the hell are you doing?

San: Uh-uh Hudson why the hell do you give a shit?

F: Oh no reason.

R: Well I think we should go San. We got school tomorrow. *smiles*

S: Yeah okay. *calls for Shelby*

Shelby comes walking out after saying her goodbyes to Carole and Burt and hugged Finn and Kurt.

K: Wait are you going to-

R: Yup.

K: OH MY GOD YESS!

San: *smiles* well bye. *walks out door*

Rachel and Shelby waved and hugged them goodbye and followed San.

Finn's P.O.V

Shit I totally forgot about Quinn. I don't think Rachel can handle it. Ugh what the hell happens when Quinn starts to bug Rachel again? UGH I JUST REALLY HATE QUINN. SHE'S SO BOSSY AND I JUST WENT WITH HER BECAUSE I THOUGHT SHE CARED ABOUT ME BUT SHE CLEARLY JUST DOESN'T!

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go! Chapter 2. Reviews for more:)

Santana's P.O.V

I wake up and get an outfit for school. (A neon green jacket with a dress that is black w/ black boots). I just remember that Rachel has to find out the Finn is with Quinn. I just wanna scream. Ugh that bitch. *walks out of her room*

R: Hey San *smiles* (Rach is wearing the same: jacket which is neon yellow though, with a black dress w/ black boots)

San: Hey ready for school?

R: Yeah. Mom left early. Lets take my car. Okay?

*they walk to the car and get in with Rachel driving.*

San: Sure. *smiles*

R: You okay? *worried*

S: Yeah, just fine. *lies*

Rachel starts to drive and no one says anything the whole care ride.

San: Back to this hell hole.

R: *laughs* Come on

They link arms. People are starring at them and whistling. Someone goes up behind Santana and tries to hit her butt but she trips them. Rachel and Santana walks to their old lockers which are next to each other. They also have the same classes as the last time they were here.

Q: *walks up to them at their lockers* Well, well, well. Welcome back the sluts.

R: Wait Quinn? Sorry what? I thought that was you!

S: *laughs and high fives Rachel*

Q: *pushes Rachel up against the lockers* You better watch it hobbit. I'll make you life a living hell once again. *smirks and leaves*

Finn watch the whole thing from the corner and walked to Spanish. Rachel, Santana, and Quinn had Spanish also.

S&R: *walk in*

F: Hi girls. *smirks*

S&R: Hi Finn. *they walk to the table behind him to the left and sit down*

Quinn walks in after them. She walks towards Finn and sits next to him.

Q: Hey babe. *kisses him*

F: Hey.. *he says softly and pulls away*

Rachel's P.O.V

WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE JUST SAY? DON'T TELL ME WE GOT LITTLE OLD FUINN BACK TOGETHER. UGH SHE REALLY IS MAKING MY LIFE A LIVING HELL YOU KNOW?

Finn looks over at Rachel quick and she looks down at her textbook. Finn looks back.

Mr.S: Hello class. *sees Rachel and Santana* Rachel! Santana! Welcome back!

R: Thanks. *smiles a little*

S: Yeah totally missed this place.

Class goes by blahblahblahblahblah. The bell rings.

: Everyone have a nice lunch!

Rachel and Santana walk to their lockers and put their books away. Finn walks up next to Rachel and Santana. He speaks.

F: So uh do you guys wanna sit at the same old table?

S: Sure *she glares and shuts her locker and helps Rachel with hers*

F: Well see you guys in the lunch room. *walks to Quinn at her locker*

S: Yeah yeah. *to Finn

*With Fuinn*

Q: Hey. *kisses him*

F: *pulls away disturbed* Hey uh ready to go to lunch?

Q: Yeah sure one sec. Let me put my books away.

*Back with Santana and Rachel*

S: Rach you ok?

R: Yeah perfectly fine! *lying*

S: Come on Rachel. I know it's because of..-

R: Quinn, Quinn and Finn together?! Yeah your right. I can't believe he would actually go back with her after the baby with puck and her being so bossy. Just UGH! *storms away*

*Everyone looks at her including Finn and Quinn*

S: *catches up to her* Hey come on Rach. I'm sure you can get him some how. Your way hotter than that dumb blonde.

R: What? When did I ever say I wanted Finn?

S: It's pretty obvious you still want him and love him. *smiles*

R: Yeah I know. *smiles to herself*

They walk to the table their friends are sitting at.

Mer: Oh my god! Rach! San welcome back! *hugs them*

S: Thanks.

R: We missed you all.

T: So how've you both been?

S: Oh good. We just moved back here cause Rachel had boy problems. *notices she said that out loud*

Artie: What?

R: *looks down* I don't wanna talk about it.

Britt: *walks over*Santana! *hugs her tight* Me and Lord Tubbington missed you!

S: Britt! Oh my god! Same here. *sits down next to her*

*Fuinn walks over*

Q: Hey guys. *sits down and Finn sits next to her*

Puck: Hi. *to Quinn* Yo bro. *to Finn*

They bro fist:) Finn sits next to Quinn.

Mike: So Rachel, Santana. Are you gonna glee club again and San are you joining the Cheerios again?

S: Yup.

R: Yeah. And uh we'll I'm thinking about trying out for the Cheerios.. I learned stuff and I might be good.

Everyone shocked. Quinn speaks up loud.

Q: What! No! Your not cheerleader material man hands.

F: What the hell Quinn.

San: Shut the hell up Quinn Fashit.

Quinn glares at her.

M: Quinn she can join anything she wants.

Sam: What she said.

Q: Yeah! Just not the Cheerios!

R: You know what Quinn. Your such a brat okay? You can't tell me what to do. So I prefer you back the hell off and get a life. *gets up from the table and walks out*

Everyone but Santana is shocked.

K: Well I am going to check on her.

Mer&San&Tina: Coming.

They walk out and find her at her locker sitting with her back up against it. She has her head in her hands.

K: Diva are you okay?

R: No. Quinn is such an ass. Why does Finn like her?

M&T&K: No one knows.

S: Rach, don't worry about her. She's just jealous.

R: Are you sure?

S: Positive.

K: So guys. Im having a party at my place later. Do you all wanna come?

S: Totally!

M: Hell yeah party!

T: Sure.

Everyone looks at Rachel.

R: I don't know I know Quinn will be there.

S: Come on Rach. We got your back.

M&T&K: *nodding*

R: Fine

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for reading:) it means alot. Remember, reviews help and keep me motivated!

Later that day, it was time for the party. Rachel and Santana were helping each other get ready. Rachel had on a short pink dress with her hair straightened and Santana had on the same dress but in black with her hair straightened also. They both put on black eye liner with black mascara and pink lip gloss.

S: Ready Rach?

R: Yeah.

They run down the stairs to Santana's car. Ten minutes later, they arrive.

R: San?

S: Yes Rach?

R: I don't wanna see Quinn.

S: Rachel it will be fine.

R: Whatever you say.

They walk up to the front door. Santana knocks on the door alot and loudly. Finn opens the door

F: H-hey guys.

R: Hi. *looks down at her feet*

S: Hudson. Are you gonna let us in or not? *grabs rachels hand and they push through him*

An hour layer the party is in full swing. Finn, And Rachel aren't really drunk.

Puck: LET'S PLAY 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN.

Everyone: YEAH!

S&R: Whatever Puck.

P: Finn go in the closet. *gives blind fold*

F: Uh okay. *walks into the closet*

M: Okay who the hell wants to go in? *she says drunkly*

Q: I will. *winks*

Sam: Okay who wants Quinn to go in?

No one says they want her to.

K: How about Rachel?

Santana gives him a thumbs up.

Artie: Oh heelll yeah. Go Rachel. *slurs words*

R: I don't know guys.

Quinn glares at her.

T: Come on Rach.

Everyone pushes her to the closet. She goes in. They start to kiss. Then it leads to Rachel being pushed up against the wall of the closet.

Finn's P.O.V

I have no clue who this is. I only felt a spark with Rachel. It can't be her.. Quinn wouldn't allow it.

San: TIMES UP!

Finn walks out in the blind fold and his hair is a mess. Then Rachel walks out and her hair is a mess. Quinn gets up and punches her.

R: *screams*screeches and falls to the ground next to Sam and Finn's feet*

San: WHAT THE FUCK QUINN? *pushes her into a wall and runs over to Rachel*

K: QUINN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE *gets to Rachel's side*

F: *takes blind fold off* What the hell happened? *looks down and sees Rachel with blood on her face, bends down to her side* What happened?

K: Quinn punched her.

F: Quinn get out.

Q: Finn baby come on. You know you want me here. *goes all over him*

F: NOW! *he yells*

Q: *walks to the door* Well I love you baby.

F: No. We're over.

Everyone gasps.

Q: Whatever I never liked you anyways fat bitch. *slams the door*

F: *sighs* Am I really that fat? *he says quietly*

R: No *she says up to him*

Finn smiles at her and she smiles back.

P: Well we're going home.

Sam: Yeah bye.

Mike&Tina: Bye guys.

Everyone leaves but Rachel and Santana.

K: Come on Rachel. Lets get that blood off your face.

R: Okay. *runs and follows him up the stairs*

S: *walks over to Finn in the kitchen* I know you still love her.

F: N-no.

S: Hudson, it's obvious.

R: *screams* KURT THAT HURTS!

K: Relax Rach people are gonna-

F: What the hell are you doing to her? *stands at the doorway, has no shirt on*

K: Nothing. I'm just trying to help her face where Quinn punched her.

F: It looks like your hurting her more.

K: How about you try? *walks away*

F: Uhh okay? *puts ice cold rag on face*

S: *stands at the wall when he comes out* Nice move. *high fives him*

K: Yeah I know.

They listen to them.

F: So why did Quinn? You know. Punch you.

R: Just her bitchy senses getting on my hobbit self. *laughs*

F: *laughs with* Well shes the bitchy hobbit, not you. Your not the one who punches people and tortures them.

R: Well I guess I deserved it. I'm a annoying brat anyways.

F: Rach. She's the brat. Not you. *looks at her*

R: *hops off sink counter in bathroom* Well im gonna watch a movie with Kurt and San. *kisses his cheek*

F: *smirks* Okay well have fun. *cleans up bathroom*

R: *walks back* You can come if you want. *smiles*

F: Fine. *shuts bathroom light off and walks downstairs with her*

San: Hey bitches. Sit.

They sit at the end of the couch next to Kurt.

Kurt: We're watching Friday The Thirteen.

R: Oh okay.

K: *shuts lights off*

San and Kurt fell asleep. All of a sudden, a part when Jason kicks some girl really hard in the stomach comes on.

R: *covers face with pillow and cries a little* shit shit shit shit shit.

F: Rach, you okay?

R: *leaves pillow over face* Yeah fine.

F: Come on. *takes pillow away from her face*

R: *starts to cry a little* No. *cries onto his chest*

F: Rach it's not real. It's fine.

R: B-but.

F: But?

R: It reminds me of what Brody did to me. *cries harder*

F: *puts arms around her and puts hand in her hair* Look. That dumbass ain't gonna find you. But if he tries to get you, then his ass is gonna get kicked. No one will let him heard you *leans in a bit closer*

R: *kisses him*

F: *kisses back*

Rachel falls asleep. Finn picks her up and carries her to where Kurt and Santana are sleeping(in Kurt's room). He puts her down next to Kurt and goes to bed.

R: *wakes up* Guys we-

Everyone was already gone out of their beds.

R: Hi guys. *walks into the kitchen and sits next to Kurt*

F&K&S: Hi Sleepy Head.

R: *laughs* How did I get up there anyways?

F: You sleeped walked.

R: Is that so?

S&K: Yeah.

R: I guess I can believe you guys. *walks over to the stove where kurt is making pancakes and slips and falls because batter is all over the floor*

F: Rachel are you okay? *helps up*

R: Yeah fine. *smiles*

S: What the hell? Kurt did you dump the whole bowl of batter on the ground?

K: No. This guy over here bumped into me while I was pouring it onto the pan.

Santana rolls her eyes and walks out of the kitchen to the living room with Rachel and they sit on the couch next to each other.

F: It's not my fault you take twenty minutes to pour it on there and make one pancake.

K: What. I bet you can't do this. Come try.

F: No. Let's let the chef handle it.

K: No I'm done. *shuts of stove and throws shitty pancakes and batter out*

F: *laughs* good *walks into the living room and sees them laughing* I'm gonna go get dressed. I'll take you guys to your house to get dressed after. *starts walking up the stairs*

S&R: Kay.

K: Same here. *runs up and sees Finn already dressed* Are you gonna ask her out yet?

F: What you mean?

K: Don't act stupid with me Finnigan. *crosses arms*

F: Um what?

K: I know you still love Rachel.

F: What no.

K: Yeah okay.

10 minutes later Finn and Kurt come down the stairs dressed. Finn had on a black long sleeve shirt with jeans, and Kurt had on a red and white striped sweater with red jeans.

K: Come on girlies. *grabs their hands and walks to the door with them* Come on Finn.

F: Okay. *walks to the truck with them and unlocks the doors*

They start to drive. Nothing interesting happens. They arrive at Rachel and Santana's house. 15 minutes later they come out. Rachel has a gray scoop sweater on with a black shirt and hot pink belt with her hair slightly curled and pink lipstick. Santana has a green scoop sweater on with jeans.

F: *stares at Rachel* W-wow.

K: Aw Finnigan still drools over Rachel!

F: *hits his arm* Shut up.

S: *opens door and gets in* Finnegan what were you looking at? Rachel?

F: Uh no. *grins*

R: *blushes a little and gets in after santana*

Santana and Rachel start talking about shoes and stuff and Finn keeps driving while Kurt is looking out the window of the passenger seat.

F: *looks up at the mirror and smiles at Rachel*

R: *looks up also and smiles at him*

They arrive at school and get out of the truck.

S&K: Well bye. *they run to the school doors away from Finn and Rachel and leave them alone walking*

Everyone is looking at them.

R: What the hell are they staring at?

F: Don't know.

Someone walks up next to Finn.

?: Congrats bro. *pats his back*

F: What?

Another guy walks up.

?: Hey Finn. When your all done with her tell me. *winks at Rachel and slaps her butt and walks away*

R: *jumps* What the hell? Now all of a sudden everyone likes me.

F: *says into her ear* Well I kinda gotta admin you look hot.

R: *turns a little red and pushes his arm gently* Nope.

F: Yeah. *pushes her arm gently back*

R: No stop. *laughs*

They walk into the school. All of a sudden someone walks past and says:

Q: Hey manhands. *laughs and pushes her into the lockers*

R: *watches Quinn walk past and puts leg out and trips her* Ops didn't see ya there. *smiles*

Q: *falls and has angriess on her face, gets up and walks away* Bitch.

F: Woah. You okay?

R: Yeah I'll be fine. *looks through locker for books*

The hallways empty out quick and it leaves Finn and Rachel.

R: *shuts locker and turns to him* Guess I'll see you at math next period? *smiles up at him*

F: Yeah. *smiles down at her*

Finn gets closer to her. They start kissing. Finn puts his arms around Rachel's waist and Rachel puts her arms around his neck.

R: *backs away* I should go

F: Uh yeah see you next period?

R: Yup. *waves and walks to science*

Finn walks to English.

(Lalalalala the period passes)

R: *starts to walk to locker but sees Quinn there, sighs* What do you want?

Q: To leave him alone *says angry*

R: You can't tell me what to do. Your not with him anymore and I've know him almost my whole life.

Q: *slaps her and pushes her into the lockers* I don't care bitch.

R: *grabs her by the shirt with both hands* ASS

They start to fight and everyone is watching. Finn starts walking down the hallway and hears screaming and loud bangs. When Quinn sees Finn coming, she throws Rachel up against the lockers and walks away. Rachel just sits there on the ground in front of her locker. Santana walks over with Brittany and bends down to her.

B: Hi Rach!

S: What did the bitch do now? *says mad*

R: *puts hand over face and looks down* We got in a fight. She slapped me and threw me against the lockers and I did it back and yeah that's life.

Kurt, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Puck and Sam walk over.

Mer: WOAH RACH IS THAT YOU? *shocked*

Sam&puck:Hot dam.

R: SAM! PUCK! *gets up and hits them in the arm*

Sam: Ow since when did you hit hard?

T: We missed you and San.

Mi: Uh Rachel. Well you look nice.

T: *glares at him*

K: Whats wrong Rach? Was it blondy?

B: What? I didn't do anything!

K&Mer: NOT YOU BRITT!

B: Oh.

Finn walks over.

F: Hey guys. What up?

P: Nothing. Just Quinn being bitchy to Rachel again.

F: *bends down to Rachel* What did she do now?

The final bell rings and everyone leaves

Mer: Well bye guys.

Tina: Bye *leaves with everyone, but Santana and Kurt stay*

Sam: Bye guys. Rachel. *winks*

R: Um.

P: Bye sexy thanggg.

R: Shut up

San: PUCKERMAN IM GONNA GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR ASS.

Everyone else followed them but Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Santana

R: *gets up* Well let's go.

F: Wait Rachel. Can I talk to you a sec?

San: Well I don't wanna know what's gonna happen. Bye *walks out the school*

Kurt follows her winking at the two of them.

R: So? *she opens her locker and gets her things*

F: I'm sorry about before. Kissing you like that. *he says

R: *looks up at him* It's fine. *she smiles*

F: You sure? *he smirks at her*

R: Positive

They stand there silently while Rachel gets her things from her locker.

R: Finn, you know you can go outside a while?

F: Oh uh you sure?

R: Yeah. *smiles*

F: Okay *does his famous smirk* See you outside *walks out school doors*

5 minutes after Finn left, Rachel slammed her locker shut and started walking to the school doors. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Karosky and Amizio.

K: Hey Rach. You look hot. Wanna go to breadsticks now?

A: Mmm hmm *slaps butt*

R: *screams and slaps his face while walking out the school doors* NO.

A: I'm gonna kill you. *says angry*

R: *turns around and starts walking backwards* Leave me alone.

K&A: *laughing* Someone scared?

R: Um *trips over curb and falls onto grass and screams*

Finn, Santana, and Kurt look out from the windows of Finns Chevy truck and see Rachel get tortured by Karosky and Amizio. Finn starts running over telling Santana and Kurt to stay in the car.

F: HEY *pushes Karosky and Amizio away and carries Rachel to his Chevy and closes the door and puts her down in the passenger seat* Rach are you okay? *moves hair out of face worried*

R: *starts to cry and then hugs him* I-I thought they were g-gonna do something to m-me.

F: *'moves her hair out of her face* Rach. Santana, Kurt, Me, and the rest of the glee club won't let them do anything to you. Your safe.

K: Yeah girl. And Santana can go all Lima heights on their asses.

S: Hell yeah!

Rachel starts to smile at them of how protective they are of her. She lets go of Finn when she sees the boys running towards the car.

R: Uh Finn I think we should get going.

F: *turns car on fast* Yeah *starts driving*

After a minute of silence, Santana speaks.

S: So are you bitches coming over for the party at our house tonight at 6 since its Friday? Everyone is coming. But I hope Quinn isn't. *growls*

K: Uh yeah sure.

They arrive at Rachel and Santana's house.

F: So see you guys at 6?

R&S: Yep. Bye.

F&K: Bye.

4 REVIEWS TO UNLOCK CHAPTER 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Heres chapter 4! Enjoy:D

Kurt's P.O.V

I start getting ready for the party tonight. Im kinda excited cause I know Finn still likes Rachel in that way and I hope he asks her to be his girlfriend again. FINCHEL FOREVER BITCHES!

K: *walks over to Finns rooms door and knocks* COME ON! YOU DON'T WANNA KEEP RACHEL WAITING !

F: Ok ok im done. *walks out of his room*

Finn had on a blue and white shirt trailer with jeans.

They walked to Finns Chevy truck and started driving to the party.

K: I know you still love her.

F: No.

K: Yes.

F: NO

K: YES!

F: NOOO!

K: Ok let's shut up.

They arrive at Rachel and Santana's house.

K: Come on Finn. *gets out of car and shuts door*

F: Alright, alright. *gets out and walks behind him*

K: *knocks on the door*

S: Why helloo. *is in a blue short dress*

K: Hey girll. You look nice.

F: Hi Santana.

S: *pulls them in and shuts door* Whatevee hummel. Everyone is downstairs.

All of a sudden they walk downstairs and hear the music get louder and louder. Everyone was dancing with each other. Rachel and Brittany walked over.

R: Hi guys. *smiles has pink cocktail dress on*

F: Hey Rachel.

K: Hey. You look hot. *winks and hugs her*

R: Oh thanks.

B: Hi guys! Mr. Tubbington says hi.

They laugh.

Artie: *walks up to stage* Heyyy my homies. Lets get some karoake on!

San: *walks up to stage* Wheels, me and Brittney will start it off. *grabs Brittany up and smiles*

They sing I wanna dance with somebody. Everyone claps and cheers.

R: *stands by the window and hears knocking, sees Brody and screams and falls back* DAMN IT. *slams drink on table runs up stairs*

Everyone stands their confused.

San: I'm going to check on her. *screams to everyone*

Rachel is outside screaming at Brody.

R: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE AND LEAVE ME ALONE. *screams*

B: *walks closer to her* Now you know I can't do that *grabs her hand*

R: *slaps hand* YOU KNOW YOU CAN YOU MAN WHORE.

San: *walks outside and sees who it is and gets angry* CONSEFUIR EL INFIERNO FUERA DE AQUI', te gustara' HOMBRE PUTA ANTES DE QUE ME ME VAYA TODO LIMA ALTURAS EN EL ASS BITCH. (GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU MAN WHORE BEFORE I GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR ASS BITCH) *stands in front of Rachel*

B: Im not afraid of you. Your just a weak little girl.

San: OH HELL NO! THAT'S IT! *runs over to him and goes all LIMA heights on him:)*

B: *pushes her to the ground and kicks her* You weakling.

R: LEAVE HER ALONE! *jumps on his back and grabs him by the hair*

Back in the basement with the others, the boys finish singing this is my life/confessions. When the music stops, they hear Santana yelling in Spanish and Rachel yelling. They all look at each other.

Sam: Uh boys lets go up and see what the hell is going on. Girls stay here. *runs up the stairs*

The boys follow him including Kurt. Finn opens the door and sees Rachel on Brody's back and him kicking Santana . All of a sudden, Brody falls back with Rachel on his back. Finn and Puck run over to Rachel. Puck keeps punching Brody and kicking his ass. Mike, Sam, and Kurt check on Santana.

P: Damn bitch. *grabs his arms behind his back* SOMEONE CALL THE COPS

K: I got it! *gets phone out and dials 911* There okay there coming? *glares at Brody*

San: *gets up Brody* Don't you ever come near her again. *says angry*

The cops come and take Brody. Rachel and Santana explain what happened and they drive away. Through the window, Rachel watches Brody. He lips "I will get you back". Rachel just stands there with her mouth a little open.

F: Are you guys okay?

K: Yeah that damn bitch Brody is a puta.

R: *laughs* Yeah. And Kurt, who did you learn that word from? I wonder.

P: That "puta" is not coming near you guys again. Me, Finn, Mike, and Sam will kick his ass again if he does. *winks at Rachel*

R: Um okay?

S: Whatever. *starts to walk inside*

R: *follows*

Finn, Kurt, Puck, Sam, and Mike follow them. They all go back downstairs.

Mer: God are you girls okay?

S: Yeah fine. Brody just stopped for a visit.

T: Oh shit wow.

R: Uh well do you all wanna sleep over for the night? I mean you don't-

Everyone: Sure.

P: Can we just watch a freaking movie now?

Mer: Yeah let's watch a scary one.

Sam: Agreed.

San: Okay okay relax. Come on. *runs upstairs*

Everyone follows her. The decide to watch Zombieland. They all sit down.

Finn Rachel Kurt Puck Santana Brittney

On one couch

And the others on the recliners.

R: *starts to fall asleep and head falls onto Finns chest, gets off embarrassed* Sorry

F: It's fine.

R: *Gets pillow and lays head on*

K: *is sleeping and by accident puts hand on Rachel's face*

R: *jumps* What the heck Kurt? *pokes nose*

Kurt slaps her hand

R: *stands up* Well im going upstairs to sleep. *she says goodnight to only people who are up which are the boys but Kurt*

F&P&S&M: Night *Puck and Sam wink, Finn glares at puck and Sam*

P: Don't tell me you still have feelings for her.

F: Shut up.

San: *wakes up and looks around* Where is my sister

K: *wakes up* Hi

P: She went upstairs to sleep. Kurt kept hitting her while he was sleeping.

K: Ops.

San: *shakes head* Your still a restless sleeper?

K: Maybe.

Mer: He's always been one.

P: No wonder why when Finn has a sleepover he never sleeps with Kurt.

San: *laughs*

K: I have no time for you all to complain about my sleeping ways. I'm going to bed. *walks up to Rachel's room*

Mer: *follows Kurt* Night guys.

T: *follows them and waves*

K: *sees Rachel sleeping and says to himself "aw", and sees the other girls coming* Sh *points to Rachel*

They all lay down on their sleeping bags. The boys and Santana are still watching the movie.

P: * laughs* That dumbass thought the zombie was fake.

Mike: I know right. So stupid. *laughs with*

Finn, Santana, and Sam look at them like their crazy. 10 minutes later the movie ends

S: Well you guys have to sleep in my room. *says disgusted* I'm going with the ladies and Kurt. *walks away to Rachel's room*

San: Hey bitc- *stops when she sees them sleeping and gets into her sleeping bag*

The boys go into Santana's room.

Sam: I call the bed. *jumps onto the bed*

P: Asshole *glares at him*

Sam: Your just jealous cause i get to get a good sleep.

P: No your just not badass.

F: You sound like two little boys fighting.

Mike: Agreed.

F: Well night.

M&P&S: Night.

All of a sudden, in the middle of the night, Rachel wakes up screaming and crying a bit. Everyone instantly wakes up.

San: RACH. *runs up to her bed* WHAT'S WRONG. *worried*

K: *shocked* What the hell happened?

M: *sits next to her and moves her hair out of her face*

T: *does the same*

R: *touches them* Y-you guys a-are alive?

With the boys..

P: I just heard a dying cat. Anyone else? *yawns*

Mike: Um smartass I don't think that was a dying cat.

Sam: I think that was Rachel.

F: Shit *runs to her room and sees the girls and Kurt comforting her*

K: Uh yeah we are *hugs her*

San: DAMN IT IT'S THE PUTA GIVING HER NIGHTMARES!

Sam&Puck&Mike&Finn: What?

F: *walks over* What happened?

Mer: She had a nightmare that the puta killed Santana, her mom, Kurt, and you and put us in the hospital.

R: *sobs into Santana and Kurt's arms*

P: Come on. You just woke me up from good sleep.

F: *glares at puck*

Everyone: Shut up.

F: Rach, he will never do that. He's too afraid to. It's fine. *moves hair out of her face*

R: *hugs him* C-can you stay here t-tonight?

P: Oh hell no we got Finchel loveeee.

Sam: Puck shut up.

F: Sure. Whatever you want. *does his cute smirk*

San: Okay boys out. We already got Frankenstein here we are low on room.

Finn and Rachel lay down in her bed together.

San: *stares at them*

Mer: *whispers* leave them be.

K: YESS FINCHEL! *screams it*

Everyone looks at him.

*to be continued*


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel's P.O.V

I wake up and find myself in Finn's arms. It feels so good to be in his strong arms. I miss it alot. I move one of my arms out of his and poke his nose. I see his eyes blink alot. His tired eyes opened.

F: Good morning beautiful. *says in a hot sleepy voice*

R: *giggles*

F: Wait is this real life.

R: *laughs* Yes.

F: Oh *looks at her* Well hi. *waves at her*

R: *laughs more* Why are you so goofy?

F: *shrugs shoulders* Cause im not normal.

R: *shakes head* Are you kidding? look how small I am *laughs*

F: Look how tall I am *laughs with*

R: At least you don't have things from shelves and called a dwarf. *pouts*

F: Yeah I guess your right, Dwarf. *laughs*

R: *puts hands on hips* That's not funny. *pouts*

F: Sorry, sorry.

R: Fine just don't call me the again. *points finger and walks downstairs and finds the kitchen a mess* What the hell did you guys do?

F: *follows her*

Puck: Made pancakes.

Mike: *eats one* Want some?

R: Uh I'll pass.

San *laughs* Hey how was your sleep?

R: Good. Yours?

San: Fine. Frankenstein over there has a bit of a snore.

Mer: Hell yeah. Sounds like a little bear.

T: *laughs*

F: Is it really bad?

S&M&T: Uh a little.

Sam: So uh what are we gonna do today?

San: I don't know.. Hot tub? Later? *says excitedly*

Britt: Uh aren't we gonna get sick!

San: No sweetie. It's fine. *smiles at her*

P: Oh hell yeah. Time to see Rachel in a bikini.

San: *slaps his arm hard* Shut up perve.

R: *facepalm*

They all hang out for the day. And about at 8 at night, they get get ready to go in the hot tub.

Tina: Come on let's gets dressed girls *runs up stairs and winks at mike*

The girls follow.

They come down 20 minutes later and find out that the boys are already outside.

To be continued.

Sorry it's short..


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy:D and also... HAPPY NEW YEAR!:)

The girls come outside with Kurt.

Sam: Oh my.

Puck: Look at Rachel.

F: Shut up. *hits him*

Puck: What? You said you didn't like her in that way anymore. She is totally into me.

Finn: Says the one that used to throw slushies at her.

Puck: Still.

San: Hey giant, can you move over so we can get in?

Finn: Um ok. *moves over a bit*

R: *steps in, trips on step, and falls on Finns lap, one of her hands lands on his 6-pack and his arm* S-sorry Finn. *looks in his eyes*

F: It's fine.

R: *gets up and sits in the middle of Finn and Santana*

Mer: So girls, how was New York? *looks at Rachel and Santana*

San: Well great. We met some nice people and even learned new stuff.

T: Like what?

San: Well Rachel learned gymnastics and cheerleading at the school we went to. I've been begging her to join the Cheerios cause I know she would kick ass.

P: *shocked* Damn! Who ever thought berry would join the Cheerios?

K: Rach! You should.

R: I don't know.. I'll just get stared at.

Sam: Haven't you been waiting for that?

R: No not anymore.

P: Come on Rach. You know your hot.

F: Puck just leave her alone.

R: *lips to him 'thank you'*

F: *smiles at her*

Mike:It's her choice guys. Let her choose.

After a couple minutes of talking and sitting in the tub, everyone decides to go home.

K: Hey girlies! Do you wanna come over? *smiles*

R&S: Sure!

K: Okay! I will you guys pick out an outfit. Just go up to your rooms a while and I'll tell Finn to wait and tell him you guys are coming with us.

A couple minutes later, Finn sits on the couch in the living room waiting for them.

R: *comes down in jeans and a blue sweater* Hey, sorry to keep you waiting. *walks into the kitchen and gets a water*

F: It's fine.

R: *walks into the living room and sits on the recliner* So, how's football?

F: Great. We've been winning a lot of games.

R: That's good. *smiles and looks at her phone*

F: *smiles and looks at her*

K: Okay we're done! Let's go! *gets up and walks to the door with Santana*

F: Finally! *gets up*

R: *follows them and closes the door*

They all get into Finns Chevy truck. Finn gets in the drivers seat, with Rachel next to him in the passenger seat. Kurt and Santana sit in the back of them. Finn starts driver.

K: Be careful, I don't want you to kill us.

F: At least I'm a better driver than you.

S: *laughs* Finn is right. That is true lady Hummel.

R: Yeah Kurt. *turns around to face them* Didn't you fail your drivers test like ten times? *giggles*

K: Um no! Nine to be exact. *crosses his arms*

F: *laughs* You always have to be exact.

S: *laughs but then sees car speeding through stop sign to the right* FINN! WATCH OUT

R: *screams* HOLY SHIT! *moves to the left more towards Finn*

F: *stops short just in time and the car speeds down past them, Finn pulls over on the side of the road*

R: *falls back onto Finn's legs

F: *looks at every* Are you guys okay?!

K: Yeah fine.

S: Fine. But Rach?

R: *puts hands over eyes and cries*

F: Rach. *worried and takes her hands away from her face and holds them*

R: I-it was him.

F: Who? Jesse?

R: Yes. *falls into his arms crying*

F: It's gonna be okay.

S: Yeah come on I'll go all Lima heights on his curly hair ass.

K: And I'll help her.

S: No lady Hummel. You can't for your life, no offense.

K: Your right.

R: *looks up at Finn and looks in his eyes and kisses him on the lips for a long period of time*

F: *shocked but kisses back*

S&K: *talking but then look over and Finchel and stop talking with their mouths wide open* Holy shit. *look around outside the windows acting like they didn't see anything*

F&R: *pull away*

F: W-what was that for?

R: I don't know, but I liked it. *bites lip*

F: *smirks at her and starts driving again*

R: *blushes at his smirk*You guys can look now. *looks back at Santana and Kurt*

S&K: What?

R: *laughs* Don't act like you didn't look.

K: Uh yeah okay I totally looked.

S: Yep we didn't look okay?

They arrive at Finn and Kurt's house.

To be continued...

3 reviews= new chapter(:


	7. Chapter 7

enjoy:D thank you so much for the reviews, favs and follows.

They all get out of the truck.

K: *starts walking next to Santana* lalalalala Finn loves Rachel*says fast*

F: *walks next to Rachel and glares at Kurt and Santana thinking Rachel didn't hear it*

R: *blushes at what Kurt said and taps Finn* Finn, do you ever think we will be best friends like them again? *looks over at a boy and girl having fun*

F: Yeah, how about starting now! *starts tickling her*

R: Oh my god! Stop! *laughing hard*

San&Kurt: *turn around and look at them and smile*

F: *carries her bridal style into the house*

R: *laughs* Finn put me down!

F: Fine fine. * walks over to put her down on the couch but trips and falls back with her in his arms*

R: *has her hair all in her face* Where am I? * reaches out out to look for Finn and her hand lands on his nose*

F: *moves the hair out of her face* Your hands smell good. What do you use?

R: *giggles and takes her hand off his nose and looks up at him* I'm not telling you.

F: *pouts* Pleaseee!

R: Fine. I stole Kurt's hand cream.

K: *yells from the kitchen* I HEARD THAT!

R: YOU DIDNT EVEN USE IT ANYWAYS!

F: *laughs* Kurt you have like five bottles.

K: She still owes me now.

R: Finn I'll be right back I'm gonna get water. *smiles and gets up and walks to the kitchen*

F: Alright. *does famous grin at stares at her butt and looks back up* Just watch out for you know who with his cream!

R: *laughs* Okay.

K: I am so ashamed of my Rachel stealing from me but I forgive you. *hugs her*

R: *hugs back* I'm sorry. It just smells so good!

K: Oh my god! I know!

R: So what are you doing?

K: Going to watch Friday the 13th with San. You and Finn and come if you want. *winks and walks downstairs into the basement*

R: Alright.. I'll tell him. *looks for a cup to get water from the fridge* Where the hell are the cups? *looks* Got em. *goes on tippy toes to reach but can't reach the cabinet*

F: *grabs her by the waist* What is my best friend doing.

R: *faces him* Trying to get a cup.

F: Well, do you need help getting a cup?

R: No I'm good.

F: Alright. *goes to the freezer and scoops a scoop of ice cream out of the container and gets the whip cream ands put the ice cream on the counter and whip cream*I think someone needs help.

R: No Finn. I'm old enough to get stuff myself.

F: But not tall enough. Your too small. *walks over to get the cup for her*

R: *grabs the whip cream out of his hands, opens it and sprays it all over his face* I'm not small. *pouts*

F: *wipes the whip cream off his eyes* Oh that's how you wanna be. *grabs the whip cream out of her hands and sprays it on her face*

R: Finn! *screams*

They playing around.

R: *jumps on his back but he falls forward with him* Finn! * gets off him and goes next to him* Oh my god I'm so sorry. *holds his arm* FINN?! *starts to cry and starts running downstairs to get Kurt and Santana*

F: Rach. *chuckles* I'm fine. *gets up*

R: *walks over to him and hits his arms*That wasn't funny. *mad, crosses arms*

F: *walks to her* I'm sorry. *looks at her* We're you crying?

R: Yes. I thought you were gone and it was all my fault.

F: *hugs her* I'm sorry.

R: Just don't do that again!

F: Okay okay I promise.

R: We should get cleaned up.

F: Alright. Let's go. *lifts her up and puts her over his shoulder and walks to the bathroom*

R: Put me down Finn Hudson!

F: Okay whatever you say. *puts her down on the sink counter*

R: *looks at his face and starts wiping the whip cream off his face* I sure sprayed a lot.

F: *laughs* Yeah, you sure got some aim. *wipes the cream off her face*

R: Alright it's all off. *smiles*

F: Yay.

R: *laughs then yawns* I'm tired. Let's go to bed. Where should I sleep?

F: You can sleep in my room. I'll sleep down here. I'll just help you get to bed.

R: No Finn I'll sleep on the couch.

F: No it's fine. Come on. *grabs her hand and helps her off the counter*

R: Ugh fine.

They run upstairs to his room.

R: Still the cowboys huh?

F: *laughs* Yeah they still rock this room.

R: I can see that. *laughs*

F: Well good night. *starts to walk out*

R: Wait Finn.

F: Yeah? *puts his hands through his hair*

R: I'm kind of scared. Of...him...

F: Do you want me to stay here?

R: Uh if you want.

F: Okay let me just change.

R: Okay. *starts to get up*

F: No it's fine.

R: Awkward.

F: *lifts off shirt*

R: *kinda looks, bits lip and then looks out the window*

F: *puts on another shirt and gets in the bed with her*

R: *snuggles up to him* Good night Finn.

F: Night. *turns off light*

To be continued...

4 reviews= chapter 8:)


End file.
